


you best believe that I got something up my sleeve

by quakeriders



Series: feysand kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Cock Worship, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Rhys shrugged off his coat, craning his neck to look at the box on the table and throwing a suspicious glance in Feyre’s direction. "What’s that?"Feyre gave him a small smile, but shook her head slowly. "No idea. A courier dropped it off half an hour ago. There was an interesting note though. It’s a gift from Cassian." She added with an undertone and Rhys groaned inwardly.kinktober, day 06: cock/ball worship + begging + edging + toys





	you best believe that I got something up my sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> title: halsey - heaven in hiding

Rhys found Feyre lounging on the couch reading a book when he came home that afternoon. A box was on the coffee table before her and a sly grin on her face.

"Hi, babe." She said, dropping the book and rising to her feet to stretching like a cat. "You’re home early."

He watched the arch of her back before she slumped and skipped over to him to press a kiss to his cheek.

Rhys shrugged off his coat, craning his neck to look at the box on the table and throwing a suspicious glance in Feyre’s direction. "What’s that?"

Feyre gave him a small smile, but shook her head slowly. "No idea. A courier dropped it off half an hour ago. There was an interesting note though. It’s a gift from Cassian." She added with an undertone and Rhys groaned inwardly.

Both his and Feyre’s birthdays were a long way off, so nothing in that box could have been something useful. More likely it was something Cassian thought would either embarrass them or something borderline dangerous.

"Why didn’t you open it?" He asked, slipping onto the couch and reaching for the box.

Feyre tucked herself in next to him, folding her legs beneath her and nodded towards the note on top.

Rhys picked it up and read.

> _Dear Rhysand and Feyre,_
> 
> _please accept this gift as a gesture of my undying love and my support for your recent troubles._
> 
> _I send you this item in the hopes that it might revive your spirits and brighten your days in these bleak times._
> 
> _Yours truly,_
> 
> _Cassian_
> 
> _PS: OPEN IT TOGETHER! I’LL KNOW IF YOU DON’T!!_

Rhys snorted at the ridiculous note and dropped it onto the table before reaching for the box. It wasn’t too heavy and whatever was inside it, didn’t take up all the space so he could hear a soft rattling of whatever was inside it.

As he gently shook the box, two or more things rolled and crushed against each other and Rhys shot a frown towards Feyre.

She just rolled her eyes and leaned back on the sofa to watch him.

Ready to get over this foolishness and spend some quality time with Feyre cuddling on the couch, Rhys opened the box and found another package inside. This however wasn’t a blank box but had an image of the product on it as well as its name printed in big bold letters.

When Rhys didn’t immediately pick up the item, Feyre leaned forward and burst into a laugh as she spied what Cassian had gotten them.

"He can’t be serious." Rhys muttered and Feyre just laughed harder.

She picked up the package and bit her lip as she kept laughing.

"Seriously? A fleshlight?" Rhys kept talking, shaking his head as Feyre’s laughter turned into a breathless giggle and she collapsed back into the sofa cushions.

"This." She gasped through her laughter. "Is. So. Dumb."

Rhys watching tears prick at the corner’s of her eyes, finally managed to shake off the shock and joined in.

However, as Feyre silently giggled to herself, she gingerly began to open the package and pulled out the rather large tube-like toy.

"Oh my god." Feyre gasped, twisting it around and touching it with the tips of her fingers. "Rhys, this is so weird. Touch it."

Rhys rolled his eyes at her overly giddy demeanour, but indulged her. He leaned back on the sofa and let Feyre pick up his hand and guide one finger to probe the soft opening at the top of the toy.

He had to admit that it was rather soft and almost lifelike.

Still, he was rather put out that Cassian thought Rhys and Feyre were in need of sex toys.

"I’m gonna call him." Rhys grumbled, but Feyre pulled the toy away from him, towards her chest protectively and shook her head.

"No, don’t." At the sharpness in her tone, Rhys looked at her and found her blue-grey eyes assessing the toy with a new interest.

"Why?" Rhys asked warily.

Feyre blinked up at him. The smile on her face was no longer amused, but wicked. "I wanna try it out."

He wasn’t sure if he was turned on by the way she looked at him or that Feyre seemed to be in the mood to play, but knowing that Cassian had likely meant for this to cause embarrassment, he sighed and shook his head in a way that Feyre understood as him agreeing to do whatever she wanted.

"We don’t need a fleshlight though." He tried one last time but Feyre sat up straight and brushed a hand through his hair, nails gently scraping his scalp.

"I know that, babe." She cooed and Rhys relaxed into her touch. "But I want to try it out. We could have some fun with it."

She pressed her lips to his and began to kiss him slowly, deeply, thoroughly.

Rhys returned the kiss, tasting traces of tea on her tongue as she gently pried his lips apart and tugged on the ends of his hair.

When he was ready to pull Feyre into his lap, she slipped her hand between them, pushing against his chest. He protested, but she was already on her feet, looking into the box to see what the second object was and smiled triumphantly. "Thanks, Cass."

Rhys frowned until Feyre held up a small bottle of lube.

"He’s an ass." He huffed and Feyre put both objects on the table.

Then she turned to look at him, her brows furrowed and seemingly deep in thought. "Take off your clothes, babe."

Rhys huffed out another breath, but did as she had asked. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, watching as her eyes slid down his chest, tracking the movement of his fingers and eating up the sight of his naked chest.

He would never get tired of the way Feyre looked at him. Would never get tired of the hunger and desire and love in those fierce eyes.

He pushed off his shirt and went to work on his pants when Feyre too began undressing. She pulled her sweater over her head, flinging it away carelessly before wiggling out of her leggings and standing before him in one of her favourite black lace sets.

The sight of her was another thing he would never get tired of. The smooth expanse of pale skin, the heavy softness of her breasts, the dip of her waist, the generous curves of her hips. The way she tucked her hair behind her ear and shifted on her feet as she watched him undress, rubbing her thighs together.

He kicked his own pants off, taking his socks and briefs with them and leaned forward, wanting to stand up and reach for her.

Once again, Feyre’s hand found his chest and pushed him back against the sofa cushions.

"You remember the word?" Feyre whispered, her eyes locking with his as she parted his legs and got on her knees between them. Her fingers ran up his thighs, stopping before touching where he could feel his cock awakening at the sight before him and the touches on his skin.

Rhys nodded, surprised that whatever she was planning would merit the reminder of their safe word. But he replied, "Yeah, I remember."

"Good." The word was nothing but a soft breath and then one hand reached for his still soft cock and began to gently rub him. He hid a shiver at the feeling of her cool hands on this warm skin but she gave him a knowing smile. Her other hand ran up to his stomach, tracing random patterns into his skin with her nails.

He could feel his heart beat picking up, could feel blood begin to pound in his cock and when Feyre created a tight ring with her pointer finger and thumb to quickly stroke the head of his cock, Rhys let out a groan and let his head drop to the back of the couch.

She let out a soft laugh and then Rhys felt something wet and warm drip over his cock. He looked down to see Feyre spitting on him, the fluid making her motions smoother. The spit ran down the sides of his cock and Feyre followed the lines, using both hands to spread the wetness and stroking him with slow, twisting motions until he was hard and throbbing and ready to fuck her.

He tried once more to reach for her, but Feyre stopped him with a look. That and the ceasing of all her motions. It took him a moment to realise and a soft sigh escaped his lips as he understood her plans.

"Feyre-" He began, but she wrapped her mouth over the tip of his cock and sucked on him hard enough for any protests to die on his tongue. He let her move down the length of him, licking and kissing until she wrapped her hand around him again. She began stroking him slowly and when she began mouthing at his balls, Rhys’ muscles clenched.

He looked down at her, at the eyes that were looking straight at him, even as she opened her mouth wide and sucked his balls into her mouth and twisted her wrist on each upwards stroke.

"Oh my god." Rhys groaned at the feeling of teeth gently tracing over his skin. "Oh, my- Fuck, Feyre."

His hips lifted off the couch, his back arching as she released his balls with a wet slurp and replaced her hand with her mouth once more. Rhys hadn’t realised that his eyes had fallen shut until he heard a clattering sound and he opened his eyes to find Feyre flicking open the cap of the tiny bottle of lube.

She grinned up at him as she turned the bottle upside down and squirted a generous amount onto his cock. Her hand quickly and efficiently spread the lube on him, fingers curled into a tight fist that had him breathing heavily and clenching his jaw.

Then she let go, grabbing for the fleshlight and using the lube on that, too.

"Don’t come without telling me." Feyre warned him, wiping her wet mouth with the back of her hand and fixing him with a stern look. "Or we won’t be having sex for the next three days."

He groaned, nodding his head and letting it fall back onto the cushions.

"Promise me, babe." This time her tone was softer and he could feel the soft cushion of the fleshlight rubbing against the underside of his cock, right at the slit where he was most sensitive.

"I promise." Rhys gasped out, covering his eyes with his forearm and biting on his bottom lip as Feyre pushed the toy harder towards him, angling it so that his cock could slip into the narrow opening.

It was a tight squeeze and Rhys let out a soft groan as she pushed him deeper into the toy. Her fingers were curled around the base of his cock, holding him steady as the rest of his length was swallowed up in the fleshlight. The insides soft but lacking the warmth of Feyre’s mouth.

She began moving then, moving the toy up and down in quick small motions, that rubbed hard against the head of his cock, making his balls tighten and his fingers dig into the cushioned seat beneath him.

"Does this feel good, babe?" Feyre crooned, pushing the toy down until it hit her fist and rotating it around him.

Rhys let out a gasp, lifting his arm from his eyes and looking down at her. She was smiling up at him, her bottom lip between her teeth and something sparking in her eyes.

"Yeah." He breathed and she pulled the toy back to the tip and began jerking quickly. The motion was steady and so fucking tight and putting pressure on all the right places that Rhys’ eyes flickered shut and his mouth parted to release ragged breaths.

When he felt the release building at the base of his spine, he gasped, "Babe, I’m gonna-"

The fleshlight was pulled off him with a wet squelch and suddenly the cold air hit him and the pressure ebbed away. He let out a frustrated growl, even as Feyre chuckled softly and with much less pressure than before moved her hand up his length.

"Not just yet." She told him, her voice gentle and then she pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock and reached down to massage his balls. She pulled on them, just hard enough for a flash of pain to explode through his body and Rhys groaned again.

"You’re killing me."

She clicked her tongue, slowly easing him back into the fleshlight. This time it did feel hot and wet and tight and Rhys couldn’t help but moan as it enveloped his cock.

"You love it." She breathed.

He didn’t argue. Not when she moved the toy again, her movements once again quick and small, focused on the tip of his cock, before slowly easing him all the way in and tugging on his balls again.

She took her time. Pulling the toy all the way out before plunging all the way down again. It almost felt like the real thing. Like he got to pull all the way out of her before plunging back in and Rhys recognised it as the move he pulled on her when he wanted to tease her.

He smiled, even as moaned throatily and lifted his hips once more for more friction, more speed, more, just more of anything she was giving him.

Feyre changed the pace again. Pulling the fleshlight off him completely and licked up the underside of his cock, from base to the tip. Then she swallowed his length as far as she could and hollowed out her cheeks.

Rhys was sure, he would loose his mind if he didn’t get to come soon and when Feyre let go of him with a soft pop and stoked him in a tight grip, he once again spoke, "Babe-"

She eased her grip. Looking almost apologetic as her touched turned featherlight, ghosting over the tip and down his length.

The pressure eased again, but Rhys felt like he was loosing grip on reality. The need to come was so strong that he was ready to do anything. "Feyre, please."

His girlfriend just smiled at him, pushing him back into the fleshlight and setting a brutal pace that had him climbing that high once more.

His legs were parted wider now, his hands gripping the cushions as if he would slip and fall and sweat was coating his chest from how hard he was breathing.

"You look so good, babe." Feyre told him, her own breathing uneven as she took in the sight of him.

"Babe-" He whined. Rhys knew that he was whining, knew that he sounded desperate and on the edge of madness and when Feyre sped up her already fast movements, Rhys let out a long, deep moan.

"Please, please, Feyre, please, let me come. I’m gonna come. Just, please."

The fleshlight was pulled away again and Rhys wanted to cry out as his release was ripped from him once again. He groaned, his back arching off the sofa and trying to follow the friction. "Please."

It was Feyre’s hands that resumed stroking his cock. The cock that was so hard now, it ached and throbbed and Rhys almost reached for it himself to relieve the ache there.

"You wanna come, babe?" Feyre asked, her tone silky soft and Rhys realised that he had tears in his eyes. He nodded, almost delirious with the need to get off and gasped, "Yes, yes, please."

"You wanna come on my face, babe?" She asked, jerking him off hard and fast and tight and it felt so, so goddamn good.

"Feyre." It was all he could think to say.

"Or do you wanna come in my mouth?" He was almost mad at how calm she sounded as he broke apart beneath her touch. "Tell me, where do you want to come, Rhys?"

He couldn’t think, couldn’t form the words, couldn’t say that he didn’t care as long as she let him come. All he managed to say was, "Please"

And Feyre seemed to have had enough. She didn’t ease or slow down when his whole body tensed, instead her fingers curled tighter around him, rubbing so fast that Rhys couldn’t breathe fast enough, couldn’t think fast enough, couldn’t, couldn’t, couldn’t—

He came with a loud groan, his come hot and thick as spurted out of him and it hit his own stomach, Feyre’s face and down her chest.

She kept stroking him, kept her fingers tight and spurts of come kept shooting out of him. It felt as though he might faint, he felt breathless and sensitive and the pressure didn’t ease.

Slowly, Feyre eased her movements. Still stroking the tip of his cock, her thumb circling the sensitive slit and causing him to shiver and groan even as he began to grow soft and limp in her hands.

She let go of him and Rhys closed his eyes, catching his breath as slowly the world came back to him and his body began to relax bit by bit.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when the sofa dipped beside him and Feyre placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Then Rhys felt a damp cloth wiping up the mess on his stomach and he slowly opened his eyes to see Feyre’s soft smile.

"You okay?" She asked, concern flashing over her features.

Rhys couldn’t help but smile dazedly at her. He nodded his head, his limbs still feeling numb. She gave him another smile and kissed his cheek again.

"So, you liked Cassian’s gift then?" She asked, mischief dancing in her eyes and Rhys snorted as he let his head drop back and closed his eyes.

"Don’t tell that asshole, but I think we might have more fun with it that he could have ever imagined."

Feyre laughed again and tucked herself into his side. Rhys curled his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and inhaling the scent of her.

"Give me a few minutes and then I’ll return the favour." He muttered, as the feeling slowly returned to his body.

"We have all the time in the world, babe." Feyre replied and pressed her face to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i would really appreciate some feedback, it feels like i'm throwing these into a void that swallows them without comment
> 
> (also: there's like fluff/angst-tober and maybe those would be less exhausting for me to write?? idk)


End file.
